Newbies and Backstabbers
by LivingandLovingLife
Summary: Four girls from Colorado move to Miami to live out their dreams of being music sensations. Will Austin finally have a long-term girlfriend? Will Dez finally try to be normal to impress one of the girls? Will Trish finally have an enemy to despise? Will one of the girls try to ruin Austin's career? Parings: Ausin/OC, Dez/OC, Ally/Dallas
1. Chapter 1

*Dawn POV*

"Dawn, wake up. Ariel made breakfast." Annalise Rodriguez shouted, shaking the death out of the sleeping girl.

"Give me five more minutes, please." I mumbled, not looking up at her roommate. She knew that Annalise would let her slide for the next five minutes. Annalise always came through for Dawn, especially when it came to their rehearsals.

Annalise sighed, "I can't cover for you this time. Ariel said that you can't sleep in today because YOU need to help us unpack and we need to go to a music store and buy you a new drum set since you broke your other one."

I laughed. "Yeah I guess I should get up. Wait, wait, wait. Hold the fudging phone. YOUR sister made breakfast?" It was rare that Ariel made breakfast, and when she did it was either uncooked or rock hard.

"Yeah, why?" Annalise questioned. She was inside her walk-in closet, picking out her outfit. She then walked out with a deep plum colored spaghetti strap sundress and some plum wedges and set them on her bed.

"She can't cook!" I exclaimed while smirking.

"Well she also said she has some big announcement today to so get dressed." Annalise stated.

Dawn walked over to her walk-in closet and went inside. She had so many clothes she didn't know what to pick. It took at least 5 minuets to decide on a pink, white, and black of the shoulder top, a black mid-thigh jean skirt, a leather waist belt, and a pair of knee high leather boots. She then walked out of her closet and set the cluster of items on her bed.

"Aren't you going to be warm in that? It's going to be 85 degrees outside." Annalise asked while putting on her sundress.

"Nope." I said while walking out of the room and to the showers. "Look I'll see you downstairs in about 15 minuets and tell Ariel not to save me a plate."

* * *

*Annalise POV*

After I had finished putting on my shoes and I had did my make-up, which only consisted of eyeliner, blush, and clear lip gloss, I walked downstairs to go eat what Ariel calls "breakfast."

"Good Morning Annie-bug! Do you want some breakfast?" My older sister Ariel asks me, who was in the kitchen standing next to the waffle maker.

"No thank you, I have been feeling kind of sick lately so I won't be eating anything this morning."

"Okay well I need you to do me a favor." My sister asked her with a serious look on her face. "I need you to write a new song in 2 weeks"

"Um, is it okay if I ask why you need a new song?" I said with my eyebrows raised.

"I want the whole group to be here so I can share the news. Is Dawn ready yet?"

Just as my sister had asked that question, Dawn came down the stairs sliding down the rail.

"I'm ready Annalise, let's go and get this stupid drum set." Dawn said walking towards us. Her blonde hair had been curled into spirals and her make-up consisted of mascara, eyeliner, black eye-shadow, and a light pink lip gloss.

"Why are you so grumpy?" Ariel asked looking at Dawn with a strange face.

"Because nothing good ever happens. I'm going to the car." Dawn said walking away slowly.

"Wait! Before you guys leave, I want to tell you my news." Ariel paused looking from me, to Dawn, and then to my second eldest sister, Angelica.

"Well, what's the news?" Dawn said waiting impatiently, ruining the awkward silence.

"Well, yesterday I got a call from the director of the Miami Music Awards and he wants us perform a new song. I told him we'd do it!" Ariel cheered "So Annalise, can you write us that new song?"

"Of course she can! I can't believe we're performing at the MMA's! This is so exciting!" Dawn screamed with excitement.

"This has been exciting, but I need to go buy Dawn a new drum set. Do you know where the nearest music store is?" I asked my sister

"Um, there's that music store called Sonic Boom in the mall. Angelica and I passed it on our way to Macy's yesterday." My sister told us while popping a grape in her mouth. "Don't spend more than $3,000 on a drum set."

"Okay thanks. We're taking the car." I yelled while walking to the front door. "Your sister took the car, you'll have to walk!" My sister yelled after us.

"Okay then." I said while closing the door.

This was going to take a while...

* * *

*Dawn POV*

We walked in the Sonic Boom music store with hopes that we were going to find a drum set I really wanted. I walked in, amazed. There were different instruments plastered everywhere. Guitars, Trumpets, Symbols, Flutes and whole other selection of instruments all around the room. Then I had spotted the most stunning drum set I had every seen. It was a 7 piece set. It had a pink base tone and it had flame decals everywhere.

I ran over to it and I hollered through out the store, "I want this one! Annalise I want this one!"

Annalise walked over to me and shushed me, saying that I was being to loud. Then a man who looked around the age of 34 or 35 came up to us and asked us "Can I help you?"

"Yes, um, how much is this drum set?" Annalise asked the man. He was wearing a yellow collard shirt that had the Sonic Boom label on it, khaki pants, and brown dress shoes.

"Oh I'm sorry that drum set is not for sale, but I am sure we can find you another set that is for sale that you like." The man apologized with a sincere smile.

"Let's say we make a deal. You put that drum set on sale and we'll pay you $2,500 for it." I blurted in. I really wanted this drum set, and I would do anything to get it.

"I'm sorry, the drum sets not for sale." the salesman said walking away to go help another customer.

I looked over at Annalise and weeped. "I really want this drum set, can you please get it for me?" I whispered over to her. She looked at me with a straight face.

"Fine. I'll get you the drum set, but you owe me later." She said walking away towards the salesman again.

I was getting this drum set... one way or another.

* * *

*Annalise POV*

I walked over to the salesman and tapped him on the shoulder. "I'm so sorry to bother you again but do you think that we could make a deal about that drum set."

He turned around and snapped at me. "I told you that this drum set is not for sale, please find another set or I am going to have to ask you to leave the store." He said as he walked away, mumbling something under his breath about rude customers.

I followed him over to the counter I told him, "Why would you put a drum set that is not for sale in a music store! Does that man any sense at all!"

The man looked at me straight in the face. "That drum set belongs to my daughter, who's upstairs in the practice room, writing music with her friends. Now please find another drum set before I call mall security." And with that he walked away again. I walked back over to Dawn and told her what had happened.

"So then let's sneak upstairs, go into that room, and ask her if she wants that drum set or not." Dawn said giving the salesman a death glare.

"We can't just walk anywhere into people's private property! We could get arrested!" Dawn raised an eyebrow at her.

"Would you rather get the drum set and get arrested for a day and have your sisters bail us out or do you want to have to go home without a drum set and have to explain to your sister why you didn't get the drum set? Last time I didn't get the thing she wanted she tried to throw me off the balcony." I sighed.

"Fine, but go over in the corner and take off your shoes, those stairs look like metal." I instructed to Dawn. I walked over to the dark corner and took off my wedges. I held onto the railing of the staircase and quietly to my first step with dawn following me. The salesman was all the way on the other side of the store, so he couldn't see us. Quietly, I walked all the up to the door. I motioned for Dawn to hurry because the salesman could turn around at any moment. Dawn had finally made it up the stairs and I had opened the door just as the salesman turned back around.

We rushed into the room and closed the door behind us quietly. We turned around and saw a brown-headed girl who looked around the age of 15 and a blonde-headed boy who looked around the age of fifteen sitting at a piano and playing some notes. Dawn was just staring at something, I just couldn't tell what it was.

I walked over to the brown-headed girl who was at the piano and tapped her on the shoulder. Both her and the blonde headed boy turned around. "Sorry to interrupt the music thing you two have go going on right now, but I need to talk to the owner of that drum set downstairs." I said with a weak smile on my face.

"The drum set with the pink base coat on it and the flamed decals?" the girl said with a weird look on her face.

"That's the one!" Dawn yelled, finally breaking her daze." Do you think we could buy it from you?"

The girl bit her lip and looked to the boy sitting at the piano."Um, how much did you want for it."

"I was going to give the man downstairs two grand for the set. Do you want to settle for that price?" I questioned. I looked over at Dawn who was back in her strange daze. I wonder what she was staring at. I turned back around to the girl standing next to the piano. She was still biting her lip. The blonde haired boy stood up and spoke.

"Deal!" He yelled smiling. Dawn then ran over to him and put his and on his mouth gently while whispering. "Be quiet. The salesman downstairs doesn't know we're up here."

The blonde haired boy removed his hand from his mouth slowly and whispered, "Deal." Dawn and the boy both started laughing. I looked over at Dawn out of the corner of my eye. That's what she must have been staring at the whole entire time. I turned back to the girl.

"So deal" I held my hand ready for her to shake.

She hesitated. She then took her hand and shook mine "Deal. By the way, my name's Ally and that boy's name is Austin." She said with a smile. "My name is Annalise and the girl over there is Dawn." I looked over to Dawn, but I couldn't find her, nor could I find Austin.

"Where did they go?" I asked Ally.

"Maybe we should check down stairs. They could be down there." We both ran for the door. I ran outside and down the stairs." where are you?" I yelled throughout the store. I looked back at Ally. "Where could they have gone?"

"Well, Austin is usually in arcade or the beach. Where would Dawn go?" How could she stay calm during all of this? This must happen to her all the time.

"She would either be at the playground or somewhere with Austin I figure." I walked back of the the corner where my wedges where. I looked and saw that Dawn's shoes were still there. "Can we check the beach first. Dawn left her shoes here." I explained looking straight at at Ally.

"Yeah sure, lets go." That was the last thing we said to each other before walking out of the door.

* * *

*Dawn POV*

Man I didn't know the beach was this nice in the afternoon. The sun was just beginning to set, it wasn't extremely hot out, and I just might have been at the beach with one of the cutest boys I had ever seen. Don't tell Annalise I said that!

Austin and I were walking along the shore of the ocean. I loved feeling the sand between my toes, and talking to Austin made it ten times better. Just talking, getting to know each other. Now that I think about, I think he's taking this as a date!

"So Austin, is this like, a-a date?" Austin looked back at me with wide eyes. "Um, it's only a date if you want it to be." he said quietly.

"Well then thank you for this perfect first date. So what are you faveorite thing to do?" I ask him, looking at my toes in the sand.

"Well, I love playing ice hockey, dancing, playing guitar, drums, and bass and like to draw."

"You play drums and you dance. Well that's two things we have in common. What type of dance do you " I agreed, looking at Austin out of the corner of my eye. The setting sun's glow looked nice on him. It made me want to stare into his brown eyes even more.

"Well my dancing is kind of like hip-hop. Want me to show you?" I nodd my head in agreement.

Austin takes a few steps away from me. And next minute he's dancing like he's one of the Jabbawockeez. I was amazed. Maybe he should perform with us at the MMA's.

"That was amazing. Were did you learn to dance like that?" I said once again staring into Austin's eyes.

" I took dance classes and then after I started making moves of my own. So how about you?" Austin asked.

"How about me what?" I snapped back into reality. I always seem to keep getting lost into those brown orbs of his.

Austin laughed. "What type of dance do you do?"

"Well, I know all the dances except for character, belly-dancing, swing, and disco." Austin started to laugh.

"So you know the salsa?" Austin asked me with a mischievous smile.

"Yes, why?" I said with a curious look on my face. Austin then is giving out his hand and asking, "Can you teach me how to salsa?"

I start laughing, I couldn't believe he was asking me to teach him how to do the salsa. "Sure." I took his hand and walked him over to a dry area of sand.

"Okay so first, put your left hand into my right, then put your righthand on my waist and I put my hand on your shoulder blade. Next step forward with your left foot, then shift your weight from your left to your right foot, then step your left foot slightly behind your right. Now since the salsa goes in 4/4 beat, you wouldn't move your foot this beat. Now bring your right foot backwards so that your left foot is taking none of your weight. Is this getting to complicated for you?" I asked him with a sly smirk on my face.

"No. What's the next step?" Austin asked

"Okay then. Next step with your left foot without-" I was cut off with a voice yelling my name.

"Dawn! Dawn where are you? Dawn, I know you hear me!" I hear Annalise screaming.

"Oh crap, I'm in trouble. I'm gonna run, you coming?" I said taking a couple steps back away from Austin.

Austin held a wide grin on his face. "Catch me if you can!" He ran off running into the night sky with me following him.

I regret what I said earlier, sometime good things do happen.

**So how was that for a first chapter? And yes I did change some names as you can obviously see on my profile. I am co-writing this story with one of my real life friends. Her username is bubblybunny15, but don't check out her page because she has nothing on her page. If you do like this story I will be writing another chapter for all the other interested readers. **

**-LivingandLovingLife :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I realized that I didn't describe how the girls house looked from the inside so I will be doing it in this chapter so I am doing it now. And I posted up pictures of how the rooms in the house look because I know the way I describe it in the story will probably not make any sense. Text messages are in italics and they have been bolded.**

* * *

_Last time on: Newbies and Backstabbers…_

"_Dawn! Dawn where are you? Dawn, I know you hear me!" I hear Annalise screaming._

"_Oh crap, I'm in trouble. I'm gonna run, you coming?" I said taking a couple steps back away from Austin._

_Austin held a wide grin on his face. "Catch me if you can!" He ran off running into the night sky with me following him._

_I regret what I said earlier, sometimes good things do happen._

* * *

_*_Dawn POV*

That was the most fun I have had in years. Austin and I ran all the way from the beach to my house (He wanted to drop me off, Isn't he such a gentle man?) When Austin and I reached my house we had exchanged numbers. He promised me he'd text me later on tonight. Surprisingly it wasn't that long of a run from the beach to my house. Maybe I should start walking to the beach now more often.

I walked into the front door of our 4-story house. I was completely surprised when I walked in. Annalise was asleep on the living room couch watching TV, with her notepad right next to her. How did she get here before me? Last I remember Austin and I were running ahead of her. Quietly, I walked up the metal staircase in order to sneak into my room. I had been half-way there when my house keys fell out on the stairs. I hurried up the stairs, quickly opened my room door, and closed it carefully and softly. I huffed. If you know Annalise, you know not to wake her up when she's sleeping.

I walked over to my closet and put on a pair of sweats and put on a tiger striped tank top. Then, I grabbed the remote off of the nightstand that was right next to my bed, I set my phone down on the night stand as I did so. I turned on my TV and literally jumped into bed. 5 minuets later I found myself captivated in this show called "Gravity Falls." Then I turn to pick up my vibrating phone off the nightstand. And who is it? Well, of course it's Austin. Who else would it be?

_**Austin: I promised you that I would text you**_

_**Dawn: And you kept your promise. :) **__**What are you doing?**_

_**Austin: Sitting here texting the most prettiest girl I have ever met.**_

_**Dawn: Aww. Thanks Austin :)**_

_**Austin: Anytime. I was wondering if you would like to go on a second date with me in a week.**_

_**Dawn: Okay :)**__** Is Friday okay?**_

_**Austin: Can't, I have rehearsals with Ally… **_

_**Dawn: Okay then, how about in two weeks. On Friday :/**_

_**Austin: Umm, IDK. The MMA's are that Friday.**_

_**Dawn: Well how about we go together? My band is supposed to be performing anyways.**_

_**Austin: Okay then, but just letting you know… I'm performing too.**_

_**Dawn: Okay that's cool. Well, I should be getting to sleep. We have rehearsals tomorrow and I know Annalise is going to kill us. Goodnight.**_

_**Austin: Okay then, goodnight. :)**_

_**Dawn: Goodnight :)**_

* * *

**Okay I know this chapter is short and Austin's parts kind of corny… but whatever it's my story… I'll write it anyway I want to. The MMA's will be in next chapter. R&R ****J**** No flames please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so here goes Chapter 3. I do not own the following: Heartbeat-by Ross Lynch, Alice by Avril Lavigne or Austin and Ally. When the girls are talking to the reporters, or the award announcers are speaking, I will be using script mode. The reporters are only one time characters. Here we go. And Happy Birthday to my co-writer bubblybunny15! : ) **

*Annalise POV*

"What's wrong with you?" Dawn asked me. It was six o' clock in the afternoon and everyone in the house is getting ready for the Miami Music Awards. I was upset because I was trying to pick out the outfit to wear. I had a bunch of dresses to wear, but none of them seemed right to wear on the red carpet. There was a white fitted dress with rhinestones outlining the bust. 'I can't wear that' I said, 'my sister wore that to prom last year.'

I looked at Dawn. "I'm upset because I can't find anything to wear tonight. Do you mind if I look in your closet for something?"

"Yeah sure, I don't care." Dawn said sitting on her bed with her phone in her hands, probably texting that Austin kid. I can't believe she invited him and his friends to ride with us in the limo and to sit with us at the MMA's. Not that I had a problem with him, it's just that I think they're taking this whole thing a little to fast.

I looked through Dawn's closet that consisted of mostly jeans and t-shirts. And then I found a mid- thigh, black laced long-sleeved, one-shoulder dress. "I found a dress!" I yelled to Dawn.

"Okay that's really awesome." Dawn said in a monotone voice. Okay, Dawn was really starting to get on my nerves now. I walked out of the closet with the dress in my hands and I looked at Dawn. "What are you wearing to the awards show." I said crossing my arms around my chest.

Dawn got up off of the bed. "I am wearing your short yellow dress you wore to your mom's second wedding."

"Why are you wearing yellow on the red carpet?" I said with a confused face.

"Because, Austin favorite color is yellow." She exclaimed with a big cheesy smile.

"Okay I'm going to ignore that comment and get ready for the show, and you should do that, too. The limo will here exactly at 7." I walked out of the room a headed straight to the bathrooms.

*Dawn's POV*

I watched Annalise as she walked out of my bedroom. I knew she hated that Austin was in my life, but honestly she was just going to have to deal with it. I had taken my shower already so I was now putting on the gorgeous strapless yellow dress. The dress had sequins on the belted waist, and the skirt of the dress flowed out and it was pleated. I zipped the zipper on the dress.

I walked over to the green vanity that was in my room and I started doing my make up. I put on a dark yellow eye-shadow and I put on some water-proof eye liner and mascara, just in case I started crying if we won an award tonight. I then opened a drawer in the vanity and grabbed a scrunchie and my curling irons. I put my hair in a side pony tail and then I curled end of the ponytail. I walked over to my closet and go my pair of 4-inch yellow ankle t-strap pumps.

I walked over to my bed, grabbed my purse, which had my cell phone, mascara, and eye-liner inside. Turning around, I turned off my light, walked out of the door, and went down the stairs to wait for the others.

*Ariel POV*

I was in the bathroom that me and my sister, Angelica shared, putting on my on my silver jewelry. I was wearing a short silver sweetheart neckline dress with a blue waist and a ruffled skirt. The top part above the waist had sequins all over it. Also, I was wearing a pair of navy blue velvet peep toe platform heelsto finish the look. My make-up had been done with some clear lip-gloss, smoky eye shadow, and waterproof eye liner and mascara. My hair was done, in a bun with strands of hair hanging from the sides of my face, and my bang was down, swooping to the sides.

I stepped back from the mirror and looked at myself to make sure I had done everything right. I plastered a smile on my face and walked out of the bathroom and headed for the living room. I saw Dawn sitting on the couch, putting on her shoes. I saw an open seat on the couch, so I plopped down right next to her.

"Okay Dawn, we need to talk." I asked

"About what?" Dawn asked, still putting on her heels, not even taking a peek at me.

"There are going to be a lot of reporters at the Miami Music Awards on the red carpet, so what ever you do, don't answer any questions about our parents. If they do ask, come up with something." I told her, gritting my teeth. Talking about parents, especially all of our parents, was hard.

"Okay. Is Annalise ready, The limo is going to be here in 20 minuets." Dawn asked, finally looking up from her shoes.

And in coincidence, Annalise was at the top of the stairs. She had her left hand on the rail, and her right hand in the air. This was the first time I had seen my youngest sister with a smile on her face since we moved here. "I'm ready. Is the limo here? Where's Angelica?" She asked, walking down the stairs like a princess. She was wearing a mid- thigh, black laced long-sleeved, one-shoulder dress with a pair of black suede ankle strap wedges. Her hair was done, bang swooping to the left side of her face and the rest was done in a bunch of wavy curls. She was wearing heart dangle earrings and a matching necklace, that were both made out of diamonds. Annalise's make-up entailed dark red lipstick, and black and brown eye-shadow around her green eyes.

I cleared my throat. "The limo will be here in fifteen minuets, and Angelica's sick." I winced

"Wait, what! How did she get sick?" Annalise shouted, her smile disappearing quickly.

I swallowed nervously. "Well, remember on Wednesday when you told her not to go to that Chinese restaurant next to Amanda Jaki's nail shop?"*

Annalise nodded her head slowly, her eyes squinted slightly.

"Well, she went anyway. And that's how she got sick. She told me not to tell you so please don't get mad."

Annalise sighed in frustration. "Okay. I'm not mad. I'm going to wait outside for the limo." She put a smile on her face and walked out of the door.

"That went better than I expected…" I told Dawn relieved.

Next thing you know, you can hear Annalise screaming through the front door.

"Okay, maybe she didn't take it all that well." Dawn said looking back at me, wincing her left eye out of nervousness. I then finally noticed what Dawn was wearing.

"Are you wearing the dress Annalise wore to our mom's second wedding." I questioned.

Dawn nodded her head furiously with a gigantic smile on her face. "Okay then…"

*HONK*

"Dawn! Your weird, gross looking boyfriend is here waiting for you and so is the limo." Annalise screamed. I guess she was still upset. Let's see how this night goes.

*Dawn POV*

This was my second date with Austin and I was so excited. I fixed my dress, and my hair and I strutted out of the door. As I suspected, Austin was outside of the limo, holding a yellow carnation in his hand. He was wearing white loose fitted jeans, a yellow untucked dress shirt wit a black and white stripped tie around his neck. Also, he was wearing a white zippered vest and some white sneakers with black laces in them.

I walked up to him. "Thank you for the flower Austin. You're so sweet." I took the flower from him and I kissed his cheek.

He stared at me with wide eyes. "You look amazing." I giggled and blushed. "Aw, thanks Austin. You don't look so bad yourself." Austin blushed and giggled. "Aw thanks."

I saw Annalise's head pop out of the limousine door. She had a innocent sweet smile on her face, and in an instant I knew it was fake. "I am so sorry to interrupt your sweet couple moment here, but we do have to get to an awards show soon, so please," she paused and as she did so her smile faded away quickly, and had been replaced with a frown. "GET IN THE DANG LIMO!" After that, Annalise's head was now back in the limo.

I got in the limo and Austin followed in pursuit and closed the door. I was then greeted by 5 other faces. One of the faces I remember from the music store, but the other four were fresh and new to me.

"The limelight please!" Annalise told the limo driver. The driver tipped his cap and started driving. She looked down and started using her phone.

Austin looked towards me and started speaking. "Okay so you've already met Ally, but you may not know the other four. So the brown headed boy next to Ally is Dallas her date, the girl in the cheetah print dress is Trish, the black headed guy next to her is her date, Eric.

There was only one person left for Austin to introduce me to. He was a red headed boy who was sitting next to the still fuming Annalise. The boy had been wearing a black suit.

"And the red head is Dez." He said laughing. Then, Austin leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Dez hates it when you call him a red-head." I giggled. I turned to look over at Dez and even though his mouth was closed, you could tell he was clenching his teeth.

"Austin for the last time, I am not a red-head, I am a GINGER!" he yelled.

Everyone in the limo started laughing, even the driver.

*Annalise POV*

We were just parking in front of the Limelight, the venue where the award show was being held, when my sister called me, telling me that the car broke down, and that she would make it in time of the award show. Why did the day I decided to be nice, get completely ruined.

I looked to the right out of the corner of my eye and saw Austin help Dawn out of the car. He locked his arm with hers and they walked down the red carpet together. Then, I had gotten out, straightened out my dress, fluffed my hair back up, and walked down the red carpet. Dez and the others followed closed behind.

Photographers clicking their little cameras, reporters holding their microphones, and the ushers doing what they do best…ushering. Man, I had a feeling this was going to be a good night.

*Reporter with Dawn*

"Hi, I'm Samantha Kristine, and welcome to E! news." I said, my eyes focused on the camera. "Right now, I am on the red carpet of the Miami music awards and I am going to be giving all the viewers of E! interviews with stars like Jay-Z, Beyonce, Lady Gaga, Austin Moon, and the lead singers of the all girl group, Live2Tell."

Then I see Austin Moon and Dawn Rain of Live2Tell walking down the red carpet together, posing for pictures. Then they walk down the carpet reaching me. I walk over to them and start asking them questions

I look over at Austin. "So Austin I hear that you will be performing tonight. Do you think you could give the viewers at home a scoop of what you'll be performing.

Austin cleared his throat and got a little bit closer to the mic. "Well, Samantha, I'll be performing a brand new song that my songwriter Ally Dawson wrote for me, just for the awards, I can't say much because it's a surprise, but I know all the fans will love it."

"Well, Austin, the fans and I are all dying to hear it. And Dawn, I heard you and the band will be performing tonight. What will you be doing?"

Dawn smiled and tilted her head to the side.

"Well, me and Annalise will be singing two songs, both off of our new album. Annalise is doing a bunch of new dance moves during the performance and I think the fans and the crowd will just go crazy for it."

I pulled the mic back closer to me. "I have to say two more things to the both of you before you walk in to the venue. One is that you both look fabulous. Two is that I heard that you both got nominated for a couple of the same awards tonight. How do you feel about that?" I pulled the mic back to Dawn first to see if she had an answer.

Dawn: "Thank you." She giggled. "It doesn't really matter to us if we win an award tonight or if we don't, all that really matters to us is just enjoying this experience of being here and enjoying each other's company." She told me, looking down at her feet. Austin was right next to her, nodding.

"Wow, that was very touching. Well, good luck you guys." Austin and Dawn both waved and walked away. "Well now lets go over to my co-anchor that came with me tonight, Cameron Andrews. This has been Samantha Kristine on E! news." I signed off.

*Reporter with Annalise*

"Well welcome back to E! news, I'm your news reporter, Cameron Andrews. I will now be getting an interview with Live2Tell's other lead singer, Annalise Rodriguez."

I hadn't seen Annalise so I decide to talk up the group a little bit. " And before I get that interview with her, I just want to tell you that Live2Tell's album, 'Hurt', will be hitting stores this Friday at 5 pm." I then see Annalise and I ask her for an interview.

"So Annalise, my co-anchor already asked Dawn this question but I want to ask it to you. Our sources tell us that your group and Austin Moon both got nominated for the same awards tonight. How do you feel about that?' I put the microphone in front of her.

"Um, I would feel great to win an award tonight since it is the band's first award show, but I honestly don't really care." She said

"One more thing before you leave Annalise. All of the fans have been wondering, what songs are on this album?" I put the mic in front of her.

She smiled and then she said " Well, the songs that we will be performing tonight will be on there and the number one hits, 'What I Said' and 'Alice' will be on the album as well."

I turned back to the camera. "Well there you have it folks. I am Cameron Andrews, and this me signing off of E!"

*Annalise*

Gosh, I hate reporters. I walked into the venue with Dez, Trish, Eric, Ally, and Dallas. I was on my way to my seat next to Austin and Dawn when an usher came up to me and Dez and told us that we had to back stage so we could present the first award.

Dez and I followed the usher backstage. He gave us the envelope with the nominees and the envelope with the winner.

Announcer: And now presenting the award for best special effects in a video, Let's give a warm welcome to video director, Dez Worthy and lead singer of Live2Tell, Annalise Rodriguez.

Dez and I walked out together, arms linked together. When we came to the mic, lights where shining on us from all angles. I un-linked my arm from Dez's. and I was the first speaking into the mic.

Annalise: Good Afternoon Miami! *crowd cheers*

Dez: And welcome to the 5th Annual Miami Music Awards.

Annalise: In our hands we hold the nominees and the winner of this years best special effects in a video.

Dez: And the nominees are…

Annalise: Jack White feat. Alicia Keys- Another Way to Die *crowd claps*

Dez: Britney Spears- Till the World Ends *crowd claps*

Annalise: Katy Perry feat. Kanye West - E.T. *crowd claps*

Dez: Live2Tell - Hurt *crowd claps*

Annalise: And last but certainly not least, Austin Moon - Better Together. *crowd claps*

Dez: And the winner for 2012's best effects in a music video is…

Annalise *rips and opens envelope and hands to Dez*

Dez: The winner is Katy Perry feat. Kanye West- E.T

Katy and Kanye both came up on the stage. They accepted their award, made their speeches and then they walked backstage with Dez and Annalise.

Dez starts squealing and jumping around like a little girl. "Annalise that was so much fun." I stare at him like he's crazy.

"Dez, we should go back to our seats. Austin's about to perform. Dez followed me all the way back to out seats. I found my seat next to Dawn and when I looked over her shoulder, Austin wasn't there, so he must have went backstage already.

I whispered over to Dawn, "I see your excited." She was seriously jumpy. Her foot wouldn't stop bobbing up and down, and her hands kept making pat noises in her lap.

"Yep I am." Her teeth were chattering. Was she cold? She possibly could be, because the A/C in this place was really high, even I was a little chill. But, Dawn was cold-blooded, so she needed sun or clothes that covered in order to stay warm. I could have thought of another reason why Dawn might have been cold, but I couldn't because of the announcer.

Announcer: Performing his new single 'Heartbeat,' here's Austin Moon!

Music started and Austin came out of the back stage area and he started singing:

**I can get your heartbeat beat beat beating like **

**I can get your heartbeat beating like that**

**You know you got my heartbeat beat beat beating like**

** Aye aye Aye (uh) Aye aye ay****e **

**Would you,would you want it if I stood up above the crowd**

**Got up on a chair and if I shouted your name out loud**

**Could you, could you take me call be baby without a doubt**

**I'm shouting you name right now, shouting your name right now**

**Don't you get it, get it I'm not like them other ones**

** There's ways up on the ocean I ain't hosting no rerun**

**I said it, said it. Said it ****wouldn't let it be all or none**

**Cause I ain't no rerun**

**I ain't no rerun**

Austin jumped off the stage and headed into the crowd. He kissed and shook a couple of the fans hands and then he headed towards where we were sitting. He came over to Dawn and he took her hand continued singing:

**I'll make you forget (forget**

**)What you came here for (here for)**

**For goodness sake, lets make a break this heart. Cuz' it needs more **

**I can get your heartbeat beat beat beating like**

**I can get your heartbeat beating like that**

**You know you got my heartbeat beating like Aye aye aye(uh) Aye aye aye x2**

**(Hey,hey,hey) Let me hear you like**

**(Hey,hey,hey) Can you do it like Aye aye aye(uh) Aye aye**

The song ended and the crowd cheered. Dawn had a surprised look on her face, with tears streaming down the sides, landing on her dress. Once the crowd had finally settled down, and Austin was done bowing and saying thank you, he began to speak again.

"Dawn, ever since we first met, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Will you be my girlfriend?" Austin asked her with a shy smile on his face.

Dawn closed her eyes and let even more tears fall. She nodded her head up and down, let her hands cover her face, and she let her head fall into the crook of Austin's neck.

The crowd started standing up and cheering, giving them a standing ovation. Dez, Ally, Trish, Eric, and I were all clapping and on the brink of tears. Dawn had stopped crying and was wiping tears from her face. Austin went backstage and the crowd, including us, all sat down.

I leaned over to Dawn and whispered to her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine just utterly shocked." She said "I am so glad I put on water proof make-up today." I laughed, I can't wait until we perform tonight.

*An hour later*

There was only 15 more minuets left to the awards show and our group hadn't won one single award. Ally won an award for most creative song, and Austin won the award for best male artist. Right now, Ariana Grande and Adam Hicks were announcing the nominees for best songwriter of the year.

Ariana :And the nominees are…

Adam: Olivia White

Ariana: Ally Dawson

Adam: Robert Waller

Ariana : Annalise Rodriguez

Adam: Shane Harper

Ariana : And the winner is…

Ariana turns to Adam and waits for him to hand her the envelope. Once Adam hands her the envelope, Ariana looks at it and then turns to the crowd and pauses.

Ariana: And the winner for best song writer of the year is…Annalise Rodriguez.

Dawn, Ally, and Trish gasped and Dez and Austin patted me on the back. I couldn't do anything but let my mouth hang open.

"Go up there and get your award." Dawn whispered to me, but I hadn't moved one bit since she said it.

"Okay." I signed and I stood up out of my seat and walked up on the stage.

Once I had gotten up on the stage Adam handed me my award and Ariana and Adam both told me congratulations. I told them thank you and I walked over to the podium.

"Wow, this amazing. I can't believe I won. I don't have a speech prepared so I just going to thank Dawn and my sister's Angelica and Ariel who couldn't make it tonight, I'd like to thank my parents for believing in us, and I just want to say thank you to all the fans for believing in us as well. We would not have made it this far without you guys." I spoke into the microphone, tears streaming down my cheeks. " Thank you so much for giving us this opportunity of being here. I love you all." I blew a kiss to the crowd before I walked backstage with Ariana and Adam.

I was in the backstage area in the dressing area when Dawn, Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez tackled me in a group hug.

"Thanks you guys." I said, hugging them all back.

"I can't believe you won best song writer of the year!" Dawn yelled.

"Well, I better get back to our seat, I hear Justin Beiber's going to perform now before you guys do." Dez told us as he was walking back to his seat

"Yeah we better go, we'll see you guys back in the limo." Austin said, kissing Dawn on the cheek, giving me one last congratulations hug, and following Ally and Dez back to their seats.

Dawn and I went over the clothing rack that had endless items of costumes to wear for the performances. I looked for a black bag that had our names on it. I looked back and fourth between the clothes and I couldn't find our bag. I panic and looked at Dawn.

"Dawn where's the bag with our outfits in them?"

"Should be on the rack." She informed me, eating popcorn out of the snack bowl that was in our dressing room.

I started to laugh sarcastically "Well, our outfits aren't here." I backed away from the rack, grabbed my hair and leaned back, "This cannot be happening!"

"Don't get mad Annalise I'll go look on the rack outside and see if the clothes are there okay?" Dawn said, backing up from the popcorn bowl and exiting the dressing room. Dawn closed the door as she exited the room.

I sit down in the chair and sigh furiously. I look back over to the door when I see a black bag hanging from the door. I smiled and then laughed to myself.

While grabbing the bag off the door. Dawn tries to open the door. I push the door so that it closes, I grab the bag, and I open the door so she's able to get in.

I hold the bag up to the side of my face and say sweetly. "I found them."

Dawn laughs. "Good, now lets get ready."

*Dawn POV*

I was outside of the dressing room, putting on my headset microphone. I was wearing a one shoulder white dress. It had a silt down the right side of my leg. The dress went down my ankle. My hair was curled and put in a half up/ half down style that went to the middle of my back. I was wearing five inch silver heels that had a one inch platform. These shoes were made for dancing.

"Okay your headset's all set for performance Ms. Rain." The sound director stated. "Thank you." I whispered to him. As I said so, he nodded walking away.

Looking over at our dressing room. Outside of the door I saw Annalise talking to Adam, that guy that gave her the award. He handed her a slip of paper and she took it and she…she smiled. For the first time in years, I had seen a guy make Annalise smile. I had to check this out. I walked over to the nearest walk and eavesdropped.

"Well, I'll text you and then we'll sort this out. I don't want anyone finding out about this until I say so." Hearing Annalise say that made me want to just jump out behind the wall, and interrupt their conversation, but I had to stay hidden if I want to know what's happening.

"Okay, well break a leg out there, I'll talk you later." I then move away from the wall and start fixing my now ruffled up outfit. Out of the corner of my I see Adam walking behind me.

"Good luck out there, Dawn." I hear him say, not turning around. "Thank you." I say slightly turning around.

Then I finally see Annalise wearing the same thing I am, except it went her knees and it was purple. Her hair was put into a messy bun, strands hanging from the sides of her face and her bangs were once again to the side.

"You ready?" She asks, looking at me. I nod and walk over to stand in front of her and the curtain.

"Yep." was all I said before the curtain opened.

*Dawn POV*

The red curtains open in front of me and the crowd is quiet. The music starts and I start singing:

**Tripping' out**

**Spinning' around**

**I'm underground**

** I fell down, Yeah, I fell down**

Annalise moves from her position and starts doing some lyrical dancing, spinning around about five times and then drops for the floor. Then she picks up her body by flipping out of a backhand spring

**I'm freaking' out**

**Where am I now?**

**Upside dow****n **

**And I can't stop it no****w**

**It can't stop me now**

**Oh I, I'll get by**

** I, I'll survive**

**When the world's crashing' down**

**When I fall and hit the ground**

**I will turn myself around**

**Don't you try to stop it!**

**I, I won't cry**

I close my eyes, feeling the lyrics of the song. I know Austin's probably amazed by my outfit right now.

**I found myself (myself) in Wonderland**

**Get back on my feet again**

**Is this real? (Is this real?****)**

**Is it pretend? (Is it pretend?)**

**I'll take (I'll take) a stand (A stand) until (Until) the end**

**I, I'll get by**

** I, I'll survive**

**When the world's crashing' down**

**When I fall and hit the ground**

**I'll just turn myself around**

**Don't you try to stop me!**

**I, I won't cry**

Only 2 more minuets left of this show until I can go home.

**I, I'll get by**

**I, I'll survive**

**When the world's crashing' down**

**When I fall and hit the ground**

**I will turn myself around**

**Don't you try to stop me!**

**I, and I won't cry **

The audience starts clapping and Annalise and I are bowing and blowing kisses to the crowd.

"Thank you and we love you all, good night!" I blew one last kiss to the crowd before I walk back to the back stage area.

Once I reached the backstage area, Austin was already there. "That was awesome!" He says, giving me a big hug. Then out of no where Ally, Trish, and Dez appeared and I saw Dez hand Annalise a bouquet of flowers. I turned back to Austin and I saw bouquet of flowers in front of him.

"Aw thanks, Austin you didn't have to. Thank you." I said while giving Austin another hug. " And there white roses, they are beautiful."

"Well, I was wondering if you and Annalise wanted to go to the beach with me, Ally, Dez, and Trish." I looked back over at Annalise, who was still talking to Dez. "Sure, we'd love to, but I really need to change." I told him.

I had a feeling something was going to happen… I hope it's good.


	4. Chapter 4

_Last time on: Newbies and Backstabbers_

"_Aw thanks, Austin you didn't have to. Thank you." I said while giving Austin another hug. " And there white roses, they are beautiful."_

"_Well, I was wondering if you and Annalise wanted to go to the beach with me, Ally, Dez, and Trish." I looked back over at Annalise, who was still talking to Dez. "Sure, we'd love to, but I really need to change." I told him._

_I had a feeling something was going to happen… I hope it's good._

_Dawn POV_

I was laying on a beach towel on the beach holding Austin's hand. It was around 9 o'clock, and we were looking at the stars. Trish was nowhere to be found. Ally was sitting on her beach towel, nose in a book. But, the funny thing was is that Dez and Annalise were dumping each other in the water. Well, no, let me correct that, Dez practically dragged Annalise off her beach towel, and tried to pick her up and dump her in the water once he got close to the shore of the water. Dez only able to hold Annalise for about five seconds before he dropped her back on the sand. After that Annalise got fed up and pushed Dez in the water. Then they started a huge water fight.

"Look at that one." Austin said, pointing his finger to a star that was over Dez's head.

"That star is so pretty!" I exclaimed, only loud enough for Austin to hear. Austin turned his head to me. "Not as pretty as you." I turn my head over to face him. "Aw thanks, your pretty too" I say, both of us cracking up laughing. I get up off the towel and fix myself. Austin is still laying down on the towel, just staring at me.

I grab his hand and give it a tough pull, which make his whole body sit up, and then crash back down on the towel. I crack up laughing. "What was that for?" Austin asks me.

"I was trying to get you up off the towel, silly. I think it would be better to dance under the stars then to just look at them" I say placing my hands on my hips. Austin jump up off the towel and he dusts himself off. I grabbed his hands and we started dancing.

Austin POV

Dawn grabbed my hands and we started dancing. I put my hands around her waist and she put hers around my neck. Then out the blue, You begin to hear classical music come out of the blue. I look over at Dez and Annalise, who were soaking wet by the way, were standing over near their beach towels, holding a stereo. I gave Annalise and Dez a thumbs up and I mouthed to them,

'Thank you.'

Annalise quickly mouthed back to me, 'You owe me, big time Austin. And I still hate you.' Then she quickly ran back into the water. I laughed in my head. Dawn had released her grip on my neck and got on her tip toes and she leaned in. And I leaned in too.

And that's when, I had my first kiss, with Dawn Rain.

_**LOL, I know it's a short chapter. But I promise I will make it up to you next chapter. Next chapter there will be tons of Dez and Annalise fluffiness. Till next time.**_

_**- LivingandLovingLife **_


	5. Authors Note!

Dear Readers of Newbies and Backstabbers,

LivingandLovingLife here to say that I am _**SO**_ sorry for not updating this story like I should. I've just been really busy with school and such and now that I am on summer vacation, I can't wrap my mind around writing a new chapter for this! Which is why I created this Author's note.

If you are a reader of Newbies and Backstabbers, I want _**your**_ ideas on what you think should happen in the next chapter. So please, if you have an idea PM it to me and I'll look it over.

I will stop taking idea entries on June 28th 2013, so hurry and get them in!


End file.
